A Lady's Choice And Gentlemen's Agreement
by Ritsu18
Summary: The musings of an inebriated scientist and a chivalrous soldier... Just a silly LeviHan one-shot!


A/N: Greetings, here I come again with another story for my OTP. Lately, inspiration struck, so I decided to put it to good use ^-^

I hope you'll like it and if that happens to be the case leave me a review or a favorite (you have no idea what it does to my self-confidence)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

The sound of pencils writing made Hanji incredibly sleepy. It wasn't that strange since they were on a meeting roughly about 15 hours. Every human being would start to feel consequences after listening to one voice constantly without a break.

God she didn't want to sound harsh, she loved Erwin really, but his voice was becoming a dull pain in the back of her head at this point. Hanji continued to watch straight ahead at her commander as he went on and on.

She took notice of his wide eyebrows, wondering what would happen if they'd just start walking around his face of their own accord.

Then she realized what had just crossed her mind and aggressively rubbed a hand over her tired face.

Raising her head again to face commander Erwin, she glanced at the others around the table. Poor exhausted Pixis was looking directly at Erwin or you could even say he looked through him. Hanji's face lit up with a sheepish grin.

Looking some more around the table, she noticed her assistant Moblit scribbling down in his notebook like a real hardworking nerd. Hanji unconsciously giggled out loud, but fortunately enough no one noticed.

Or so she thought, however, when she took a glance at the last person in the room it seemed as though he had heard her little outburst of laughter.

Of course, now he was glaring at her with deadly stripping stare. Hanji just sent his way another one of her creepy, but irresistible grins.

Levi stared in her direction for a little longer then lost his interest and got back to the commander's lecture.

Hanji was about to turn away too, but then her gaze fell upon Levi's open notebook and spotted some doodles at the corner of his paper. _Hah so he was bored too._ Hanji felt some indescribable sensation forming in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly, Erwin finally announced the end of this meeting and dismissed them all.

While leaving the meeting premises, Hanji caught an eye of a short figure making his way toward his private room.

She hurried after him, hip-hopping while making her way through unexpectedly crowded hallway. She called out to him: "Levi, wait up!" just to get his attention.

Hanji saw him stopping, but he didn't turn around. She could imagine him rolling his eyes.

Finally catching up to him, Hanji gave him a rough pat on the back: "Hey captain, retreating for today already? C'mon let's go have a drink before we turn-in, what do you say!?" the way she said it made her voice screechy.

Levi's shoulders shivered from a discomfort of her high-pitched voice. He turned to face her, pleasing her with one of his countless scowls: "And why would I want that?" he wondered simply.

Hanji wrapped her arm around him full-heartedly while making her way toward the cafeteria: "Well, what else… to compare notes, of course!" she winked at him.

Levi slapped the hand hanging over him awkwardly noting: "I don't remember you taking any notes on that meeting. Knowing you, you probably don't even remember what it was about…" a frown remained on his face.

Hanji wrapped the arm around Levi again, pretending nothing happened, confessed: "Guilty as charged, but that's exactly why I need you! C'mon for old times…"

Levi wouldn't really admit he gave in, but in the end, he figured he could use a drink before sleep, so he followed her to the cafeteria.

Half an hour has passed after Hanji suggested drinking. Levi just watched as she sipped her eighth glass of some bullshit boose down her throat.

Levi wasn't against drinking from time to time and he and Hanji did occasionally enjoy a few drinks after a rough mission or when insomnia kicked in for both of them.

However, he would usually satisfy his needs for alcohol with two glasses and hardly ever more. Then again, Hanji was another story, she would usually overdrink herself to the point when she can't even stand on her own. She had zero self-control and Levi kept repeating himself like a broken record.

In the end, every drinking night with Hanji would end with him taking her back to her room while she'd try to convince him she was not drunk. That is precisely why he tried to avoid drinking with her. Unless, she catches him off guard, like it happened today.

Levi noticed she was looking for another bottle to open, but surprisingly and fortunately enough it seemed as if they ran out of boose. Levi suggested, knowing in advance that she'll dismiss it right away, but decided to give it a try: "Don't you think you've had enough… maybe it's time to retire to your quarters…"

Hanji puffed and after that a hiccup escaped her mouth as she opened it to give a flat no to his proposal: "What is it… shorty…" She hiccupped. "Can't hold your liquor? I've just started… and you're not allowed to leave… This party is just starting!"

Levi narrowed his eyes as he removed her empty glass out of the way: "You are clearly drunk four eyes, so get up and I'll escort you to your room."

Hanji raised her index finger as if indicating that she has a good argument to support her previous statement. She clumsily got up from her seat and lifting one leg up behind her back she managed to get out: "See perfect balance… I told you I'm not… ahhh!" before unceremoniously falling down on her ass.

Hanji didn't even make an effort to stand up, she just decided to hang out down on the floor.

Levi rolled his eyes before standing up and picking the woman up from the filthy floor: "There, now you're filthy…" his nose wrinkling from the odor coming off her.

However, Hanji didn't seem interested in that as much as in his cravat that she kept pulling on and making grimaces.

Levi gave up on the idea of lecturing her and tugged her arm over his shoulder to support her while they made their way toward her quarters.

In the meantime, while they walked, or rather Levi walked and Hanji hang on his body, she kept mumbling incoherent words.

Levi hissed under his breath when he saw stares in front of him. This was going to be a challenge he thought.

Removing Hanji's hand off of his neck, he set her against the wall, speaking in a low voice and audibly enough for her to understand: "Well, four eyes up until now this was easy… but now comes a new challenge… will you be able to help me out?"

As a reply he got a snort: "Pfffft… I… already told… you… I'm fine… I can do it… all by… myself…" Levi noticed her eyes moving all around the room, suddenly she spoke with amazed tone: "Wow, why is the room spinning?"

Levi let out a long sigh, realizing that no help will come from her in this state.

Thus, he tugged her arm over his neck again and with slow progress made his way up the stairs.

Hanji's room was right next to the stairs, so all they really only had to pull off was climbing them.

Half way to the top, without Levi realizing it, Hanji's foot skipped a stair. She abruptly started falling down, when he grabbed her tightly by armpits pressing her against the wall and to make sure she'll stay like that he pressed his body against hers.

Their faces inches away, Hanji managed to catch the scent of his freshly washed hair even through her blissful dizziness. A long, yearning breath escaped her mouth.

Levi did not move, truly afraid that she's going to slip if he moved an inch. As she released that lingering breath he was able to sense her alcohol buzzing breath.

The moment extended for the longest of seconds, they stood one opposite another, just observing each other's faces as if they never saw them up close.

Hanji noticed Levi's eye bags, fascinated with how dark and deep in his skin they were. She watched his lower lip trembling just for a brief moment before he let out a sigh.

On the other hand, Levi watched at how ridiculously bumpy her nose really was, though he considered it sweet, not that he'd ever share it with her. He moved his gaze up and met her eyes who were glancing right back at him. She had the most beautiful, dreamy irises, he loved to dive into them from time to time.

A strange sensation kicked in both of them, neither really knew nor did it matter, who initiated it. One moment they were standing still, and the other, their lips crashed together.

The moment she felt his lips on hers, Hanji needed more, couldn't stop herself at just that. So, she pressed her lips harder on his and waited for him to get the message.

Levi's hands traveled down her body and then climbed up to caress her neck and cheeks. When he felt her impatient lips press against his even harder, he grasped the meaning behind it.

Not wanting her to wait any longer, he returned the kiss with the same force. In one swift move of his tongue he penetrated her barrier and made his way easily inside her mouth.

Their tongues finally as one, danced around in perfect sync intertwining in passionate whirl.

Hanji wanted more. Despite the passionate kisses and caresses she already got, she still wasn't satisfied. However, her stamina betrayed her. She felt a lack of air and was forced to break off the kiss.

It took a moment for both of them to realize what happened. Sweaty and panting, Hanji spoke roughly: "Sorry… you caught me… by surprise… left without… breath…" she chuckled mildly. Now when she thinks about it she didn't feel that drunk anymore.

Levi wiped his lips smoothly before he spoke: "No… actually… I'm glad you did…"

A smile adoring her flashed face disappeared with the harsh words he uttered. She asked baffled: "What?"

Levi met her uneasy gaze: "You know this was wrong right?"

Hanji hastily recovered and broke into a laugh: "No… I don't think it was wrong… I thought it was right thing to do… even more than right…" her eyes bored into his with a passionate glint.

Levi pondered with himself. He cupped her cheeks, resting his forehead on hers, he asked quitter than a whisper: "How drunk are you?"

Hanji responded with resolute tone: "Drunk enough… that I want to do this… and sober enough… that you shouldn't feel guilty about it…" she took his hand in hers and guided it on the left side of her chest, showing him how crazy fast her heart beats.

Levi still unsure, listening in on her wild heart beating.

Hanji shrugged off, cupping his face. "Nah… never were that good friends anyway…" she stated it nonchalantly.

Firmly grasping his hand, she led him inside of her room. Levi didn't object, but rather followed her obediently in.

The room was in total darkness, the curtains were left down probably because Hanji didn't even bother to raise them up.

The instant the door shut behind them Levi pressed Hanji against it and kissed her with wild intensity, caressing her cheeks with a trail of kisses down her collarbone and chest.

Hanji locked the door and gave in to his lips traveling over her body, losing herself in his soft touch.

Bit by bit, he led her right to the bed and gradually they descended down on tender sheets.

For the longest of moments Levi just hovered above her, taking a second just to look at her craving body and impatience expression.

Hanji was tugging on his arm, while thrusting her body closer to his. She was confused as to where did his mind wonder. He had a dozy expression on his face.

Striving to wake him from his slumber she tugged on his cravat and pressed greedy lips on his.

Her fingers found their way to his shirt buttons and clumsy fingers started working on them, unbuttoning them sloppily.

Taken aback, Levi let her take the initiative and gave in to her skilled lips.

Half way through unbuttoning his shirt Hanji felt his hand placed over hers. She looked up to meet his eyes with a puzzled look.

Her hands as well as her whole body was trembling from a desire that was just looking for a way to get out of her system.

Without as much as giving her a look, Levi uttered: "Sorry, but… this is not right…" he moved off of her, sitting down beside her.

Hanji sat upright still in disbelief, without saying a word, she was staring in the distance.

Levi continued to explain: "I know this is confusing… and frustrating for you… but let me explain, Hanji, I don't want you like this… in this state. And it's clear that you're drunk."

Hanji suddenly, snapped out of stupor she fell into just moments ago, she blurted out: "Yeah, right, whatever…" without giving him as much as a look, she uncovered the bed, huddling under the covers she lied down and turned her back to him, she spoke up under the covers, her voice muffled and distant: "You can go now…"

With surprised expression Levi observed her closely: "Okay… if that's what you want… to be clear I didn't intend to anger you…"

A bitter chuckle escaped her mouth, she jumped up from the bed: "For future reference when a woman literally throws herself at you and begs you to have sex with her… just do it, okay! Otherwise, it's just a slap in the face!" when she finished, she hurled down on the bed again covering herself completely.

Levi wasn't left with much to say. What could he say at this moment to make her feel better, he didn't know.

Either way he tried: "I was just looking out for you. Didn't want to take advantage of you. I had no idea how you felt… I'll… keep you company… if you don't mind?"

Muffled voice shouted under blanket: "Do whatever the hell you want… don't care…"

Without making too much noise or movements. He laid down beside her on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The first rays of sunshine began to leak through small gaps of curtains. Levi was awake for quite a while now. He never was able to sleep longer than two hours.

On the opposite side of the bed, Hanji was still sound asleep, sprawled across the specious bed, while drooling and occasionally snoring in her sleep.

He watched her blissful figure and he was just amazed how this Hanji was so much different from awake Hanji. And still, all he wanted is for her to wake up already because he was bored to death.

However, he had to admit, he did think about his feelings for this inexplicable woman and the events that took place last night.

He was irritated to even think about what extents he was willing to go to, for her. Levi could never imagine he'd consider his emotions for anyone or anything ever again. He liked it better when they were suppressed deep inside him.

A slight wince on her side of the bed indicated that she woke up from her slumber. A growl coming under the blankets confirmed it.

A strong headache woke her up from her cozy snooze. A growl escaped her mouth as she stretched her body in bed.

She was having the worst hangover ever. Hanji shifted to the other side not knowing she was facing Levi.

Hissing a juicy curse under the covers when she realized her right side went numb overnight since she didn't switch them.

Poking her head subtly over the covers, she jumped backwards shocked to her very core.

Levi raised his brows greeting her: "Rough night, I assume…" Hanji narrowed her eyes, still stunned by his presence.

She took a quick glance around the room making sure it was hers. Then returned her gaze on him: "I am in my room, right? What… are you doing here Levi?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, bits of last night's events came back to her. When Hanji realized what happened she was so embarrassed that her face flashed in dark red shade.

Levi was left deprived of explanation after Hanji pulled the covers over her head again.

He watched her shift under there in amusement, however he stayed silent.

After a couple of seconds, Hanji's muffled voice broke the silence: "Oh sweet lord… I-I don't know where to begin. Levi… I remembered last night… and I'm sorry about all that… I wish I could erase it… I wish it never happened…" the silence made her nervous.

Without a warning, Levi uncovered her flushed face. Hanji was about to grumble: "Hey…"

He cupped her face, interrupting her in the middle of a brawl with a soft kiss on her warm lips.

Not daring to relish in his kiss, Hanji froze, her lips paralyzed.

Levi noticed her bewilderment, so he broke up their kiss. Caressing her cheek with his hand he dived into her eyes, uttering: "I'm glad that it… happened…"

* * *

A/N: That's all from me for now! Hope you guys liked it and if you did, don't hesitate to leave a review or a favorite.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
